Back With You
by KaosuRoze
Summary: [(one-shot)]Usagi is finally reunited with her beloved Mamoru. Takes place after Stars (UsagiMamoru)


Just a short story (one-shot)about Usagi regaining Mamoru. Takes place right after the final episode of Stars. Enjoy

* * *

"I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces,  
Pieces of Me"  
Ashlee Simpson _Pieces of Me_

**Back With You**

The moon hung low in the dark sky, the radiance reflecting from the celestial silver orb illuminated the heavens, shinning brighter than any other star placed up high. A light breeze blew by, slightly brushing agianst Usagi's school skirt.

Usagi dipped her head into Mamoru's warm chest, her ear agianst his heart, ever beat connecting into her ear. Her arms were placed tightly around his waist, she thought she'd never let go. Small tears began to form over her eyes however they didn't spill over just yet.

_It feels so good to be back with Mamo-chan! _Usagi thought to herself as she tightened her embrace _All the fighting, all the pain, all of it was worth being with Mamo-chan agian! Words can not express my thanks for Seiya and Yaten-kun and Taiki-san for helping me through the battle, I know they are happy to be reunited with their princess. And I'm finally back with my prince!_ The tears finally splashed out of her eyes and onto his shirt, damping the cotton just a little bit.

"Usako," Mamoru placed his finger under her chin, bringing her watering eyes into his, "what's wrong Usako?"

"Nothing Mamo-chan," she stopped crying and let out a small laugh, "I'm just so glad to be back with you...I missed you so much...I didn't think I could defeat Chaos, I was afraid I would never see you agian!"

"I'll always be with you," he traced his finger from her chin down to her heart, "right here," he pointed at the area where her heart beat, "I'll always be right there with you, and you're always with me." He let out a soft smile to lighten the mood, "Usako...I don't ever want to be seperated from you agian...never."

"We never will be Mamo-chan," Usagi placed her delicate finger over Mamoru's chest, "remember, we're always together in our hearts." She repeated the words her beloved had just spoken with a pure voice. "But I don't want another day to go by without you by my side."

"And there won't be," he promised, "I will never leave your side agian. Eduction will never get into the way of you agian Usako, I was foolish to leave you, but it won't happen agan." He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You are my _everything _Usako..."

"Mamo-chan, you are my world," she looked up into his clear blue eyes, "You are my life, my future." She looked down at her stomach, as it lifted up from the inhale of oxygen she smiled sheepishly, "Chibi Usa..."

"Yes," he touched his hand down on her stomach, "It may be a time from now until Chibi Usa-chan gets here, but I can hardly wait," he smiled tenderly, "and you'll take place as queen of this planet."

"And you'll be my handsome husband, and king," Usagi's face lit up with excitement. "Oh Mamo-chan! Can you imagine our wedding! It'll be so beautiful, with Minako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan and Mako-chan as the brides maids, and you in your handsome tuxedo and I'll be the white dress bride!" she brought herself back down to the present as she swayed back into his tender embrace.

"It will be so...perfect," she placed her arms around Mamoru's waist and looked up at him with the most purest of eyes.

"You are perfect Usako."

Usagi brought her eyes to meet with Mamoru's, neither one speaking for a moment, just reading each other's thoughts. Usagi broke the silence with a smile and suddenly increased her grip around Mamoru's waist, smiling back Mamoru spoke softly.

"Ai shiteru Usako," he brushed one of her loose locks from her face.

Mamoru bent down and pressed his sweet lips agianst Usagi's soft lips. Together under the bright moon's radiant light they shared another beautiful kiss right outside the Tsukino house. Usagi's heart soaring high, everything she had ever wanted had finally been return to her.

_Everything is perfect agian..._

She came back down and smiled at Mamoru.

_Because..._

She threw her arms around his neck and leapt into his arms.

_I am back with you _


End file.
